The Tale of An Inauspicious Life
by BurntOakTree
Summary: The muggle woman, J.K. Rowling, wrote a true recollection of the boy named Harry Potter. However, she unknowingly left out one essential character, Gardenia Lillian Barlow, the mistake of Severus Snape and Petunia Dursley née Evans.


_The Tale of An Inauspicious Life_

**Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America**

**_7/30/2007_**

The door to the nearly empty Starbucks opened, and a fairly attractive twenty-six-year-old woman walked into the coffee shop. She stuck out like a sore thumb. The customers in the shop stared at her. There was something different about her. The muggles just couldn't quite place what it was. She had long black hair and pale, blue eyes. She walked up to the coffee counter, and ordered an Iced Coffee then sat down at a table near the window. She pulled out her Razor cell phone, and read the time.

It said: **_11:47 am_**

The woman was supposed to meet someone here at 11:45 am, and that individual was a little late. She tapped her pale thin fingers against the tabletop. She never was a patient person. Finally, the coffee shop door pushed open, and a forty-one-year-old blond haired woman, wearing sunglasses, walked into the Starbucks. She quickly ordered a Frappuccino, and looked around the place. The black haired woman raised her arm up into the air, and the blond quickly sat down across from the twenty-six-year-old.

"Ms. Evans, was it?" Joe Rowling addressed her.

"Yes, that's me," the woman replied with a strange accent, which sounded like a mix of American and British.

"I received your email, and here I am. I must say that your email was quite intriguing."

The American woman nodded her head and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I assume it was. I always had a way with words."

"The most intriguing part was-" Joe started to say, but the woman interrupted her.

"My six-year-old daughter really loves your Harry Potter books, myself included. I read them to her every night, before she goes to bed. Actually, we waited twelve hours outside the closest Borders, and we were one of the first people in the U.S. to receive the 7th book. We recently finished the book a couple days ago. My daughter was very satisfied with the ending. However, I was a little disappointed with the epilogue." 'Ms. Evans' explained, shaking her head.

"And why is that?" Joe asked

"Well, you did write an amazing autobiography series."

"What do you mean autobiography series?"

"How do I put this . . . the story of the Boy-Who-Lived is a true story. But, you left out one major heroine."

"You are mistaken. That book is just a fictional tale," Joe replied astonished. J.K. Rowling immediately stood up from her chair. "And you 'Ms. Evans' are crazy. Have a nice day."

"If it isn't true, then you aren't related to Hannah Abbott whatsoever?" The black haired woman yelled as Joe was leaving. Joe sighed, turned around, and sat back down.

"How do you. . .nevermind. . .You are correct. I am related to Hannah Abbott, who is my cousin. She did mention witchcraft, wizardry, and Harry Potter. I simply wrote a story based upon such things."

"You said once (in an interview) that the idea came to you while you were riding a train. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Later that night, and for several years, I had dreams about Harry Potter's life."

"In your dreams, did you ever see or hear about a girl named, Gardenia?"

"No, I did not. Why do you ask?"

"Because that girl is the 'left out heroine' that I mentioned earlier."

"Really?" Joe asked, raising her eyebrows. The black haired woman giggled.

"Yes, really. Would you like to hear this heroine's story?"

"Well, assuming that this girl actually existed. Why not? I sometimes look at Harry Potter fans' fanfiction. Although, some of the stories are more alarming than interesting."

"This is NOT fanfiction. It's the truth! Now, where should I start . . ."

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

**_7/3/1980_**

Petunia Dursley had always dreamed of being a mother, and now she was. Her son, Dudley, was an adorable chubby baby. At least, she thought he was. He reminded her so much of his father. Petunia could not be any happier. Finally, she had a son and was married. She lived in a standard home on Privet Drive, and had gained a normal life. That was all she ever wanted: to be normal. She did not expect that raising a baby would be so hard. Nor did she expect to have perpetual arguments with her husband every day because of it.

She sat outside, on her front doorstep, while weeping like an infant. She hadn't slept in days. Dudley was a very needy baby. Her breasts hurt like shit because Dudley wanted milk 24/7. Also, although she would not admit it to anyone, but she missed her younger sister, Lily, a great deal. But, she would never visit Lily Potter or James Potter. She hadn't even attended James and Lily's wedding.

Petunia was upset and exhausted. She wanted someone's comfort, and her husband, Vernon, certainly wasn't going to give her any sort of condolence. Because, they just had another argument. Petunia held the bottle of whisky tightly in her hands, and then lifted it to her throat. She swallowed the rest of the bottle. She had been tipsy before, but now she was completely drunk. She stumbled into her home. Vernon and Dudley were both asleep.

Petunia walked into the kitchen, and opened a drawer. She pulled out a handful of pounds, and placed them into her pocket. She then picked up the closest telephone, and dialed the number for a taxi company. She told the person on the phone, in a slurred voice, her address then hung up. She waited fifteen minutes then the taxi arrived. She clumsily climbed into the taxi, and told the taxi driver the address of a home at Spinner's End. The taxi driver drove to that address. When they arrived, Petunia handed the driver the pounds, she stumbled out of the taxi, and walked up to the door of the house at Spinner's End. She shakily knocked the creepy looking door.

A greasy haired man opened the door. The man was Severus Snape, and almost immediately Petunia crashed her drunk lips to his. Surprisingly, he returned the drunken kiss. I personally think that he returned the kiss because the woman looked like Lily Potter (minus the ginger hair and green eyes), who was his unrequited love . . .

**Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England**

**_7/4/1980_**

The next morning, Petunia woke up with a horrible headache. She pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She felt a cold breeze, and realized that she was completely naked. She looked around the bedroom. This was not her and Vernon's bedroom. She quickly looked for her clothes and got dressed. What had she done? She had cheated on her husband, and he would probably figure it out. She would have to lie.

She looked back at the bed, and recognized who it was. The man was Lily's childhood friend, who was a wizard. Petunia had slept with a freak. She hurried out of the home, and ran to the nearest police station. She would claim that she had been raped, and she would say that she had no idea who it was that raped her. If she was pregnant (hopefully not), she would simply give up the baby for adoption.

**Some Hospital in Surrey, England**

**_3/13/1981_**

Petunia laid in the hospital bed in labor. Vernon had originally wanted her to get an abortion, but Petunia was able to convince him otherwise. Even if Petunia was a horrid human being, her conscience still possessed some morals. She was only eight months pregnant, but the baby was ready to come. She was ready to push out the infant and immediately give it up for adoption, and she did.

1981 had been a tough year for Petunia Dursley so far. First, both her parents and her sister were missing. Well, Lily usually sent Petunia unwanted (never replied to) letters about the Potter family. But recently, the letters stopped coming. Also, her parents had not been in their home, when Petunia had visited them. Petunia assumed they were on vacation, but she still contained worries. Finally, Duddy (her little angel) was more needy than ever. Petunia knew that bringing up a product of a 'rape' would just add more fuel to her fire. She and Vernon had both agreed on giving up the austrocity for adoption. Therefore, after giving birth to a baby girl, Petunia let the nurse simply take the baby away. Before they did though, they offered to let Petunia hold her, but Petunia declined the offer. Additionally, they asked what name to place on the birth certificate. Petunia said:

"Gardenia Lillian Evans."

Finally, the nurses asked for the father's name. Petunia muttered the name:

"Severus Snape."

On that day, somewhere in Scotland, a Hogwarts' magical quill recorded the birth name, _Gardenia Lillian Evans, _into a large parchment book.

**Surrey Girls' Orphanage, Surrey, England**

**_5/31/1982_**

A half-blood American witch named, Constance Barlow, walked into the orphanage. Constance had been done with the Wizarding World for several years now. She simply wished to live as a normal muggle woman. She had never been married, and was unable to conceive a child. She had always dreamed of being a mother and raising a daughter. This was the day that Constance Barlow adopted a very adorable (at least, Constance thought the infant was cute) baby that had been named, Gardenia Lillian Evans, but was now named Gardenia Lillian Barlow.

**A****uthor's**** Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic story, so please tell me what you think of this story so far? Is it strange and ridiculous? Is the idea weird? In later chapters, Gardenia will find out more about Snape and Petunia's relationship. Because, Petunia did not just show up at Snape's home drunk. There was more it. Anyway, please leave a REVIEW or PM to let me know what you think. Also, let me know if there are any grammar mistakes. So . . . yeah . . . this muggle is signing out! I will try my best not Mary Sue this up!**


End file.
